Le Partage des Coeurs
by PrisciL
Summary: Le bordel du subconscient. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé. // Edward/Bella. AU. Written In French.


_**[One Shot ?] Le Partage Des Coeurs. Chapitre 1 – Tandis Que J'agonise.**_  
**Genre:** au, Edward/Bella.  
**Disclaimers:** C'est une fiction. Aucun manque de respect, pour l'histoire ou les personnages, aucune violation des droits d'auteur voulu.  
**Rating:** PG-13 pour l'ensemble. (langage, contenu explicite, termes matures). Pour ce chapitre en particulier: je sais pas, le truc en dessous de PG-13 haha.  
**Reviews ****:** appréciées. C'est mon premier One shot E/B, j'ai essayé, c'est bizarre (pour changer XD), je voudrais savoir si c'est lisible.  
**Résumé ****:** « _Le Bordel du subconscient. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé. »_

**Notes additionnelles: **Un court changement de perspective au deuxième chapitre mais autrement, Bella pov très affirmé.

_« sous son air intangible, elle ne cache rien, rien du tout, et il lui faudra toute la peur du monde pour basculer, et l'irrationnel, lui, toute sa saleté, sa fascination, pour arrêter sans ralentir, sans s'arrêter. »_

_***_

Sometimes its like someone took a knife baby  
Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley  
Through the middle of my soul

At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet

And a freight train running through the middle of my head

Only you can cool my desire  
Im on fire

_***_

' Les Dossiers Noirs De La Justice Anglaise ', et d'autres dizaines de bouquins donc je n'ai rien à battre, mais rien du tout. Je cherche des adjectifs dépréciatifs originaux. Je n'en trouve pas. Bras en l'air, pour le sang. Je regarde les bouquins une dernière fois avec envie et pitié et crainte pour toutes les informations de merde qu'ils comportent – connaissance ultra techniques des termes juridique et historiques ultras, _ultras_ essentiels – ouai. Puripides, putrefiants, cliquetis cliquetas d'intelligence inutile. Je les laisse tomber au sol, quelques crayons aussi, je regarde les pictogrammes au plafond et je m'étalle un peu plus sur le lit. A peine dix secondes de repos avant que la porte de ma chambre ne s'ouvre. A peine.

« Autant entrer carrément tant que tu y es, crétin. »

« C'est toi Bella ? »

« C'est toi le crétin petit frère d'Alice ? »

« Emmett »

« Comment ? »

« Emmett. »

« Rien à battre. Ton nom est... bizarre... j'aime pas. »

« Le tiens aussi. Isabella. »_ Chouette. Un chieur. _

Je soupire bruyamment pour montrer qu'il me fait soupirer et donc que l'air qui ressort de ma bouche par intervalles réguliers c'est de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne, je le regarde après, et lui aussi. C'est là que je hausse le ton en espérant paraître assez désagréable mais j'ai la même désagréable impression que ça ne marche pas. Je souffle encore. Je dis :

« Personne ne m'appelle comme ca. Tu cherches quoi. » d'une voix assez chiante bien sur pour être à sa hauteur. A sa bassesse. A la hauteur de sa connerie. D'autres mots dépréciatifs. Pourquoi il me cause.

« Ma soeur t'as appelé comme ça dans la cuisine. En bas. »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

« pourquoi ? »

« Elle est en colère contre moi, ta soeurette. Tu as quel âge. » _pourquoi je lui parle encore._

Et le crétin compte sa vie sur ses doigts. « Sept ans. J'aurai sept ans bientôt. Tu as fait quoi à ma soeur ? »

« Pas encore, bientôt. Bientôt, tu saura. Je fait chier les gens... c'est une tendance récurrente chez moi. »

Je suis crevée. j'ai envie de bouger. Il est encore là, je sais qu'il traine encore là, juste en face, petit looser, je ferme les yeux, juste quelques secondes, et j'espère entre le noir et l'ouverture qu'il aura déserté les lieux.

« Ca veut dire quoi une tendance récurrente ? Pourquoi elle crie ?»

Je ne répond pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre et parce que je sens, je sens.... rien, la fatigue, du dépit et je souffle, siffle, ma gorge est raflée, sifflement plus long, voix crevée.

Et le gamin me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu..peux pas comprendre. Hey, Emmett, vas voir les autres en bas tu veux ? Je dois bosser là. »

Il reste là à me fixer.

« Je dois bosser Emmett. Adios. »

Gorge et jambes ramollis et donc je le regarde mal et de travers. Méchamment.

_...encore deux minutes et je le frappe. Je le frappe. _

« Emmeeeeeeeeett. Dégages. » comme une gamine et alors, il hausse les épaules, se redresses, jambes courtes, longues, saute sur place et lâche :

« Pourquoi tu bosses, tu bosse pas, là. »

Je souffle encore et j'aspire et le flux d'air aspiré étouffe ma gorge et mes poumons. Je trouve ça marrant. Jusqu'à mi-paupières j'ouvre les yeux et je souris parce qu'il faut bien, riche, intelligente, rien que sur la couverture des livres. Au sol, je tend le bras et j'attrape un bouquin.

« Ouai, parce que t'es là. Bon. Déguerpis. Vas voir ta soeur. »

La radio cogne contre mon coude. Je fous le son. Duran Duran. Plus fort pour oublier le misérable petit morveux maintenant accroupis en face du lit. Plus tard je l'éteinds pour oublier que je l'ai allumé à cause de lui.

Pathétique.

La scène est...la scène est risible. Chiante. Risible. Vraiment chiante en fait. Je pose mes mains sous l'oreiller. Ma tête sur l'oreiller. Mes mains sous ma tête. Je lève un bras en l'air. Ca n'étire rien. Rien._ Incroyable. Il est réellement crétin. _Trognon imberbe. Je tourne mon poignet en l'air. Et Je suis encore calme, au bout, mais calme.

« Hey, heu, non mais sérieux, Em, t'es chiant là. Pire que moi tu vois. »

' et la face de la royauté, du monde peut-être, eut pu en être changée. ' Je ne comprend rien. Mais rien. Livre de merde.

« ...Et arrêtes de me fixer. C'est flippant. »

Je m'allonge un peu plus sur le lit. Je m'étire. Mon corps est encore engourdi. Photographies de merde au dessus de mon lit. Et ce n'est même pas chambre.

_Il me saoule._ Je n'aime rien.

« Dégage, ok ?! »

Rien.

Et puis sa petite tête de merde – trop grosse pour son age – petit con, s'engouffre derrière ses main, et sa poitrine cafardeuse se gonfle et rétrécit au fur et à mesure que son souffle accélère, s'atrophie. Explose.

Deux secondes de gémissements plaintifs plus tard, le gosse se met à chialer en face de moi.

_Génial._

« Aliceeeeeeeee ! »

Et le gamin se met à crier la même chose que moi, seulement dans un tout autre but. Ouai. Le merdeux gueule pour que je gueule.

« Aliceeeeeeeeeee », la voix craquelée de larmes. Oh oui. Le crétin pense que c'est un concours, je crie, il crie plus fort.

« Aliiii- »

La porte s'ouvre, tout entière cette fois ci, Elle cogne contre le mur, claque, raisonne, couvre les premiers cris d'Alice.

« -QUE TU AS A FAIRE CHIALLER MON FRERE PUTAIN !!? »

Alice crie, mais elle aurait pu crier plus fort. On est loin du top de ses capacités. Elle crie mais modérément. Et ses cris font redoubler les pleurs de son crétin de petit frère. Elle crie bas parce qu'elle a autre chose à foutre que de crier. Elle a une fête à gérer. Ce n'est pas rien.

Une heure, toute la merde du voisinage sera là.

Elle crie plus fort vers la fin. Pour appuyer son propos. Le propos je ne l'écoute pas. Je fais chier les gens. C'est une tendance récurrente.

Je n'irai pas à la fête.

Alice s'en fou mais elle crie. Parce que ça la soulage. Elle aimerait quand même me voir à la fête, tout de même, parce que tout le monde y va sauf moi. Et que je fais chier. Et que je fais chier juste pour la faire chier. Alice est ma meilleure amie. C'est ma meilleure amie parce qu'elle crie. Elle crie depuis la maternelle et le crétin en pleurs à coté je l'ai vu en couches mais il ne s'en rappelle pas il préfère pleurer. Il pleurait déjà à 1 ans. Il pleurera toute sa vie. Alice m'aime parce que je ne pleure pas. Et quand elle crie je ne parle pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle crie le gosse, lui, chialle et je sens, parce que je suis sa meilleure amie et que les meilleures amies sentent ses choses là – que le vent tourne, souffle, explose.

Tadam.

Petit pedzouille se prend une claque fraternelle dans la gueule de la part d'Alice pour avoir pleuré plus fort que ses cris. Il ne chiale plus, il a un hoquet de stupeur - même si moi j'avancerais que ça relève plutôt d'une trouille de merdeux, genre, pneumonie, tétons crispés, il se pete la gorge de bruits bizarres et ridicules. Le hoquet s'estompe. Les Larmes reviennent timidement, la deuxième claque menace, il sort de la chambre en courant.

Alice me regarde, oublie que je fais chier et que c'est un tendance récurrente chez moi, et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Je tends le bras au sol, à l'aveugle, je reconnais un crayon, j'écris.

'Alice est une-' Je gomme. Je réécrit.

''lundi 6 Mai. 21h30. Je crois qu'Alice s'adoucit. Devient sentimentale. Ca fait peur. je le lui dirai demain. autrement, le système légal anglais pue. mes jambes me font toujours mal. petite conne sur pattes. petites connes sans pattes. à chaque patient : inspirez profondément. puis expirez. le bonheur tourne au ralentis je crois; ou c'est moi inspire mal. je vais me coucher. bonne nuit. '

Hilarant.

Les tuyaux de l'écriture. Presque pas de majuscules et j'écris ça; bonne nuit, parce qu'il faut bien une fin et que pour la plupart des gens les fins commencent la nuit tombée seulement voila.

Je sais bien que je ne dormirai pas.

Encore moins aujourd'hui. La fête a lieu en bas et Alice n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'exercer son totalitarisme en me forçant à insister à l'événement, ne serait-ce qu'en le comblant de mon absence. Donc me voilà, absente, le bon goût et la discrétion exemplaire, dans une chambre dont j'ignore le propriétaire. Et je suis censée sentir le remords penser sur moi dès les premières minutes, les mouches vous connaissez ? Poser un main alarmée sur mon coeur coupable et courir (précipitamment) la rejoindre, en la suppliant de me laisser assister aux festivités. Le tout en pleurs bien entendus. « Tu verra », dixit Alice.

Je danserai à poings fermés.

Ainsi – et de toute façon ces choses là ne se contrôlent pas - le temps passe, il passe lentement ce con, imaginez le temps, mais en plus lent, un sous-temps, ouai et la musique tamponne les murs – je peux même entendre les canettes de bière s'ouvrir, offrandes aux Dieux – dans l'imaginaire étudiant, des profs en draps blanc fumants des pets - pour leur avoir accordé leur diplômes. Hallelhouja, et les bruits augmentent et se rapprochent. Augmentent. Se rapprochent. Fin de soirée, fin de nuit, début de jour, jour de sortie, sortie de fête, les bruits et les cris traînent et se rapprochent encore, la salle de bain est investie. Premiers bruits de vomis et les rires face à l'irrécupérable coupable - _vide tes poumons avec classe au moins, mon pote._ Claquements de portes et courses dans l'escalier.

Ma gorge n'a jamais vraiment rien oublié.

Je serre mon coup et masse ma peau. Étranglée.

J'attend l'absence de bruit, capsules et bouées de sauvetage, et les bruits de verres posés, coulées au sol, chips, comment respirer.

Les murs retombent quand je me lève je me rend compte que j'étais endormie. Enfin presque. Tout est à moitié. A moitié éveillée, à moitié capable, je me glisse hors du lit et merde. Je tombe sur Alice, sur le seuil de ma chambre. Un feuilleton télé à rallonge où on dit pardon toute les deux répliques. « pardon. » Alice n'écoute pas les excuses. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Alice est ma meilleure amie. « Tu viens voir si je suis encore en vie? »

« Bella, si tu pensais te suicider, j'ose espérer que tu agirais dans ta propre chambre, pas chez moi. »

Et je considère avec admiration l'effort d'Alice. Pour me parler. Si Alice me parle c'est parce qu'elle a une fête à gérer et que ce n'est pas rien. Si elle me cause et sans crier c'est pour faire péter le coté social et reluisant de sa personne. Ca je le le sais. Les autres ne le savent pas. Je sais aussi que demain matin, après-midi, demain au réveil, elle ne me parlera plus, avant un long moment. Parce que je fait chier. Alors j'en profite. Summum de la conversation amicale, débattre des aspect technique de ma mort. Au moins c'est de la mienne qu'il s'agit. Alice sourit au choix du pont, fronce les sourcils à celui de l'overdose, petits détails sordides et je termine objectivement le débat.

« ... de toute façon tu m'aurais déjà tué avant. »

Et encore une fois, considérez ça comme un discours amical.

« Probable. Viens. »

« Oh non. Non. Non. Non. Je vais pas aider à ranger. J'allais juste prendre ...quelque chose. »

« La cuisine ? »

« ...ouai. » Bien sur qu'elle sait. Alice sait tout.

« Bien ! Vas. Je t'accompagne. Je voulais te présenter à la famille. »

Pensée pour les voisins - de la techno à 3 heures du mat, charmant - et je suis, légèrement forcée, une Alice légèrement trop heureuse marcher d'un pas légèrement trop rapide jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Alors c'est toi la vampire. »

« On dit le. », je souffle au garçon assis à la table.

« Quoi ? »

« Le. C'est undémachin, genre, undémodable, ça marche qu'au masculin. Je crois. »

« C'est juste qu'Edward est galant, Bella. Pour changer. »

« Uhu Alice. Fausse affirmation. Scandaleux. Tu me connais pas. »

« Je te connais juste depuis 17 ans chéri. »

« Et...qu'est-ce qu'il fait là - pardon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bellaaa ?!?! c'est comme ça que tu parle à mon frère _chéri _? » elle s'insurge faussement et insiste sur le qualificatif.

Edward insiste aussi sur le qualificatif.

« Han. Frère _chéri _? Sérieusement ? »

« Oui...souvent je ... pensées fraternelles, tout ca. »

« Souvent ? »

« Parfois. »

« Rarement. »

« Très occasionnellement. »

_wow._

_wow wow wow._

_Gênante conversation. Interviens, Bella, interviens._

« aheum. Donc... »

« Ah, oui, » elle pointe un doigt amusé vers son frère. « Edward ne dort pas. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands, un peu trop, description plan après plan du système orbital, de l'univers, un de ces trucs immense et mystérieux quoi. Je cache ma surprise comme je peux.

« Quoi ? Et c'est moi le vampire ? Tu dors pas du tout ? »

«_ la_ vampire. Je dors un peu. »

« Ah. »

« Bon je vous laisse, les insomniaques, je vais m'attaquer au salon. »

_Comprenez : ranger la merde des autres. _

Edward a acquiescé et prononcé en même temps que moi un vague « uhum »adressé à Alice.

Je me suis dirigé vers les placards au fond de la cuisine.

Un court silence s'est installé. Pas assez pour atteindre le placard. Assez pour le sentir me regarder.

Il a parlé peu après.

« Heu...Bella ? »

« Ouai... »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

« Je veux dire...je crois que tu as besoin de boire. Hum, vraiment. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, j-je...pardon, c'est juste, pardon, ta voix, je pensais... »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse. Ma voix est comme ca. Faible. »_ abîmée._

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux rien ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas trop alcool » et je m'étonne aussitôt de mon admirable capacité à mentir. _Pas très alcool. _haha.

« ..ca va ? »

Bordel. De. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui. Et ces questions. Pire que le morveux d'avant. Edward s'excuse. Élimine la question. Ouvre un livre.

Je prend les pilules au fond du placard. Dans la poche. Parfait.

Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Je reviendrai boire quand il sera parti.

Il me regarde.

Il me tend une bouteille d'eau. Je la prend. Tout d'un coup je pense à des événements minuscules. Je sors. Des frustration banales et dans ma tête; est-ce qu'il comprend? Je me retourne après la porte. Juste après.

Je lui demande : « Tu bois encore à cette heure-ci ? »

Edward a une bière à la main. Il hoche les épaules.

« Il faut bien rester éveillé. »

Je doute que je le suis.

Je reste immobile. La fatigue et la fête comme si je l'avait vécue. Comme si on avait joué, ri. Dansé.

Comme si on m'avait piétinée.

Imaginez la fatigue en attente. Imaginez, les bras, coudes, jambes décontractées mais toujours debout et tout le corps, défilé illogique de sang, imaginez un poids pesant entre la jouissance et la fièvre, et les creux. De plus en plus pressants.

La gêne quand je me rend compte qu'il me regarde et que ce que j'imagine il le voit et moi aussi je le vois sur lui.

Je vois tout.

Rien.

« Assied toi. » dit Edward.

Il me regarde encore me diriger vers la chaise et je me sens bête de le regarder me regarder, parce que -entre nous- une cuisine n'est pas passionnante à regarder, mais c'est son regard, le voir, me regarder.

Et dans ses yeux le commentaire sur ma douleur.

Je perçois les choses différemment maintenant que tous mes sens sont foutus en l'air, les nerfs aussi je crois, tout; et tout ce qui paraissait réel, putain, vivant – disparu. Ou non. C'est en cours. Qui disparaît. Qui se dissous.

Mais je perçois les goûts. J'éprouve les sentiments.

Parfait.

Tout ça est faux.

J'éprouve encore pour en rire plus tard quand je serais réveillée.

Entendre et sentir les odeurs.

Déroulé, nu, parfait.

Tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré.

Un sentiment incroyable, un sentiment grandiose.

Je le laisse s'écouler jusqu'à ma taille. Début de tension, puis tension, dans la poitrine et les commentaires sur la tension; est-ce que j'ai mal, _de un à dix, degré de douleur Miss Swan ?_

Dix.

Je me concentre. Tout ce que je fais se résume à me concentrer. Pas une fin aussi belle que celle qui est dans ma tête et dans ma poitrine et dans mes tempes en ce moment même, pas une fête aussi belle. Rien n'est aussi excitant que de ne rien savoir. Effacement. Ca se résumerais à rêver, et uniquement rêver. Rêver de rêver.

Et dans ce réel éclaté, bordel, éclaté, je rêve de lui.

Je ne serai jamais déçue.

* * *

**Notes** : Ouai. Voilà. J'ai un deuxième chapitre, et je dis pas ça pour me la péter genre « je l'ai mais je poste pas », mais sérieusement, ma confiance étant comparable à celle d'une méduse, je ne risque pas de le poster (avant longtemps.) Anyway, c'était amusant à écrire. ___' Et, parce que j'ai forcé une lectrice à le lire (huhu), et qu'elle a eu des questions, je vais faire ma chieuse et répondre ainsi : «Bella est tout ce que vous voulez qu'elle soit. » yay.

ps : J'appelle ça un one-shot. Un one shot...hum, ca peut comporter plusieurs chapitres non ? L'autre histoire, Encircle Me, est en cours (35 pages maintenant ahh) mais bloquée aussi à cause de ma stupidité et ma stupide, stupide, absence de confiance. Je suis vraiment désolée. T_T

*edit* : EVIDEMENT c'est peut-etre trop abstrait, mais si vous ne comprenez pas, dites moi au moins quoi, que je puisse y répondre ! Merci.


End file.
